


Sugar and Spice

by Ephermeralk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be easy—go to the grocery store, get beer for the Halloween party, return home and kiss Jensen. Then Jared sees the last few boxes his favorite monster themed breakfast cereals on the shelf, and his brain short circuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's hard to resist writing about Jared's sugar addiction.

*Disclaimer* So not mine.

Jared’s a little tipsy. October 31st doesn’t often fall on a Saturday—so when it happens, Jared makes the most of the holiday.

Halloween fronts as a socially acceptable cover for Jared to indulge in his favorite activities: binge-eating candy, buying monster-themed breakfast cereals, and making Jensen put on a costume.

Jensen even lets him choose what outfit he wears to their annual Halloween dinner party, although he usually matches Russia per veto on most of Jared’s suggestions. He’ll eventually get Jensen into a Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer costume, even if it takes another ten years, a fifth of whiskey, and a bottle of happy pills.

This year he’s settled for dressing Jensen as William Wallace. Because Jensen with only blue paint and a kilt to cover his body; Jared could charge for the view if he felt so inclined. But Jared’s never been great at sharing, as noted by his pre-school teachers, and he can’t wait for tomorrow, when he’ll have Jensen’s blue paint smeared into the pores of his own skin.

Jared looks into the mirror, takes a long pull from his beer, then adjusts his shoulder plates, and snaps on his wrist cuffs. Given an extra few inches of metal, his shoulders seem to take over the room. The insignia of a tree and horses on his breast plate draws attention to his chest, which tappers down to his waist; looking even smaller than usual. Jared’s added a few extra miles and leg reps at the gym in preparation for his long legs protruding from the bottom half of his gladiator tunic. He flexes. Definitely one of his better costume ideas.

“Jared?” He hears Jensen’s rough voice call from the kitchen, where he’s been preparing a dinner of slow cooked ribs, stuffed squash, and pumpkin pie for most of the day. Jared’s boyfriend is without a doubt, the best.

“Jared? Seriously, man. Did you have to drink all the pumpkin-spice beer today?”

Jensen’s responsible for at least one of the six packs they drank through this afternoon, but Jared’s brain has a direct link to his cock, so the words “Sorry, babe, I didn’t realize that was the last one,” come out of his mouth.

He stalks into the kitchen, pops a few gummy worms into his mouth, and stands behind Jensen, leaning his head against the joint between Jensen’s neck and shoulders. He reaches down to cup Jensen’s crotch, because they still have at least an hour before their friends arrive, and that leaves plenty of time to have a couple orgasms without burning dinner.

Jensen melts back into Jared for a second, his dick starting to fill out in Jared’s hand as he rubs it slightly more insistently over the kilt. Then Jensen bucks him off and Jared stumbles back. He might be more than a little tipsy.

“Get off me Sasquatch. I’ve got work to do here, and you have to go to the store and buy more pumpkin beer, since you almost single handedly ingested all of it,” Jensen growls.

Jared frowns. He doesn’t want to leave his warm house, which is full of delightful Halloween things like piles of chocolate and peanut butter candies, bowls full of gummies, and his boyfriend cooking in a kilt.

He spins Jensen around easily and puts on his most serious face.

“I’m not Sasquatch. My name is Maximus Decimus Meridius, Commander of the Armies of the North, General of the Felix Legions and loyal servant to the true emperor, Marcus Aurelius. Father to a murdered son, husband to a murdered wife. And I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next.”

Jared congratulates himself; he’s been practicing that line for months. Aside from making Jensen want feel each bulging muscle group on his body, it’s why he chose the gladiator costume.

Jensen doesn’t look impressed. “Great, well why don’t you and your vengeance go to the store and pick up some pumpkin beer. Need me to write that down for you there, Commander?”

“It’s one thing, Jensen, how hard can it be.”

Jensen snorts and raises a single eyebrow. “In your current state, Jay, I’d put my money on a trained ape.”

Jared scowls at Jensen and manages stand without swaying. Jensen’s seriously underrating his ability to stand straight considering he’s down twelve beers and the Earth spins at over seventeen miles per minute. He must have said that out loud because he hears Jensen say “And that’s why I bring you to trivia night.”

Jared puffs up. “See, I’m good at remembering useless facts. And all I have to remember is buy pumpkin beer. Not really a big challenge.”

Jensen sighs “Fine, you don’t have to bring a list, now go.”

Jared’s armor clanks as he reaches out to grab another handful of sour patch kids and gummy worms. “Be back in a few,” he manages to get out before cramming the whole pile into his mouth at once.

“Get out of my kitchen, barbarian,” Jensen gives him a shove moving him a few inches closer to the door.

“I’m a Spaniard, not a barbarian, get it straight. Kiss before I go?” Jared leans down, but Jensen pushes him back.

“Not until you bring back the beer.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Jared says as he walks out the door.

 

Jared’s a slightly tipsy man with a plan: walk to the grocery store, buy pumpkin beer so that Jensen will kiss him, return home in order to receive said kiss.

While Jared doesn’t make a personal best on how fast he can walk to the grocery store nestled at the end of the street, he guesses this rates within the top five. Kissing Jensen is a strong motivator.

He strides purposefully through the automatic doors, ready to tackle the beer aisle with single-minded attention.

Then he sees the last few packages of Count Chocula and Boo Berry breakfast cereals, perched precariously on the end of the aisle in front of him, and Jared’s brain short circuits.

He doesn’t have his wallet, only fifteen dollars, and there are only seven boxes between his two favorite flavors left. Technically, he knows that Jensen let him buy over twenty-five packages of each flavor to last him through the year, but he won’t get another chance to purchase more until next October. And for Jared, starting mornings without sugary bat-shaped chocolate and marshmallows, or blueberry ghosts in his cereal is like Jensen waking up without coffee. Extremely unpleasant for all involved.

He can’t risk someone else buying his favorite breakfast cereal, so he scoops each box into his arms and walks over to the counter. The cashier looks dubiously towards his clearly not plastic sword strapped to his side, and Jared flashes the man his dimples.

“Don’t worry, it’s duct tapped in place. Safety first, right?” Jared continues to grin until he feels like his mouth might get stuck. The man looks suspicious, but still sells him the cereal.

Jared’s pleased with himself for buying out the store’s supply of Count Chocula and Boo Berry, until he walks in his front door and hears Jensen call out “That was fast. Did you get the beer, Jared?”

Jared briefly considers walking right back out the door, but he spent all of their beer money buying cereal, and although he has an amazing gladiator outfit, people might feel less inclined to open their doors to give him candy. After all, he is six-four and has metal strapped to his body and a sword at his side.

A moment of silence passes, as Jared and his alcohol laced brain run through increasingly elaborate escape plans.

Jensen walks into the hall, sees Jared with two bags filled with monster cereal and sighs.

“You didn’t get the beer did you?”

“I…uhm…got distracted? There were only seven boxes of Count Chocula and Boo Berry left, Jensen. I couldn’t just leave them there to be marked down and bought by people who don’t love them. They needed a good home,” Jared pleads, lip quivering just a little.

“Fine.” Jensen humphs. “I’ll call Chris and see if he’ll stop and pick up a case on the way over.”

“No kiss, then?”

“Nope. But I do know a way you could make me feel better about your inability to follow directions,” Jensen leers and rolls his hips, enticing Jared.

Jared falls to his knees, tucks his hair behind his ears and moves Jensen’s kilt up with one hand, effectively pinning him against the hallway wall. He places light kisses up the shaft of Jensen’s cock, watching it grow under the feel of his lips. Jared places a kiss right on the tip, and then opens his mouth to lick into the slit. Jensen groans, and Jared feels his hands lock into his hair, urging him further.

“C’mon, babe, swallow me down,” Jensen half rasps. Jared blows on Jensen’s cock, just to watch it jump at the cool air, pools some saliva because wet is always better, then takes Jensen into his mouth.

“Farther, Jay, know you can do it.”

Jared takes a deep breath through his nose, then covers his teeth and swallows around Jensen’s cock until it hits the back of his throat, and he’s flush with Jensen’s groin. He hums, creating a pleasant vibration, and Jensen can’t help but thrust in even further. Jared moves back, tonguing at the vein on the underside, and looks up at Jensen slightly dazed while still sliding Jensen’s cock in and out of his mouth. Jensen’s pupils have dilated, and he’s making little grunting noises through his slightly parted mouth.

Jared really wants to kiss him.

He settles for diving back onto Jensen’s cock. He moves to grab his own dick which is hard underneath his tunic, even though it’s been ignored so far this evening. He times his hand strokes to the pace that his mouth is taking in Jensen; faster now that he’s receiving pleasure as well.

The timer on the oven makes a loud beeping noise, letting Jensen know he needs to attend to the squash.

His hands grab Jared hair, and Jared makes the move to finish off both of them. Faster, harder, licking any come out of Jensen’s slit. He’s rewarded with a few pumps of Jensen’s hips and Jensen’s cock at the back of his throat, followed by the feeling of warm come slide down his throat. Jared humps repeatedly into his hand and comes onto the inside of his costume.

He sits back on his heels, and catches his breath as Jensen fidgets with rearranging his kilt. Jensen makes a move to walk towards the kitchen, then turns around and smirks.

“Don’t forget to put away your monster cereal, Jared; otherwise you might owe me another favor.”

Jared seriously considers leaving his boxes of Count Chocula and Boo Berry in the hallway, before he decides it’s too risky to leave them out with guests coming for dinner. Someone might steal a box.


End file.
